LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P5/Transcript
(Erin and Rose are seen walking toward the wastes) Erin: Okay, we know the plan? Rose: Yep! Go in, find the village, destroy the Seekers and close up the pools! Erin: Exactly. You got that Grey, Popsicle? (No response) Erin: *Looks* Guys? (Erin and Rose turn to see Grey and Popsicle are gone) Rose: Son? Pop? Erin: Guys where are you? This is no time for hide and seek! (No response still) Rose: *Sigh* Great. Erin: Where'd they go?? (The scene cuts to the two standing outside the fenced off forest) Grey: Here it is. Popsicle: Hmmm.... Grey: Doesn't seem so bad in there so far. Popsicle: Right.... Grey: Well, let's jump the fence. Popsicle: I'm still not sure about this. Grey: Hey, we're together aren't we? Maybe we can make this a romantic monster slaying adventure. (Suddenly Popsicle is seen over the fence) Popsicle: Quit standing there slow poke! Let's get monster slaying! Grey: Oh. Well that was quick! (Grey jumps over the fence as well as they both walk off. A guard then sees them) Guard #1: Hey hey hey HEY!! Guard #2: *Looks* Hm? OH CRAP!!! Guard #1: What're you two doing!? Popsicle: Taking out monsters! Grey: We'll have those Tickle Monster Doom Seekers cleared out in no time! Guard #1: No wait you can't! Guard #2: There's a reason it's fenced off and not cleared out! Those monsters-..... (The two walk out of sight) Guard #2: Oh boy.... Guard #1: Should we go after them? Guard #2: I ain't going in there! Guard #1: Well, they're dead then. Guard #2: Better them than the entire realm. (The guards return to duty as the two walk off) Popsicle: You think we got this? Grey: Totally! (The two walk down the path as a few pairs of eyes watch them in the bushes and trees. It then cuts back to Erin and Rose) Erin:........ Rose: *Nervous moan* Erin: It's okay Rosie. Rose: I'm still scared for some reason... Erin: Well hey, I'm still here. Rose: Heh. Yeah. Jeez I'm a full grown adult and I still need my mother with me. Erin: Is that bad? Rose: No no! Not at all. Erin: Heh. (Another deer approaches the two) Rose: *Gasp* Look Erin! Erin: Aww its another of those deer with the rainbow antlers! Deer:..... Erin: *Walks up to the deer* Hey there cutie! Deer: *Tilts head* Erin: Aww look at you. I want to pet you. Rose: Erin something feels off about this. Erin: Aww its just a deer Rosie relax. (Erin reaches out to pet the deer's head) Erin: It's friendly! (The deer then bites Erin's arm) Erin: !!! (The deer's face is seen transforming partially into that of a Doom Seeker) Deer: *Snarls* Erin: GAAAAH!!!! Rose: ERIN!! (Erin screams as she makes an ice sword. She starts to stab the Doom Seeker) Erin: LET!! GO!!! YOU!!! FUCK!!! (The Deer Doom Seeker bleeds onto the ground and collapses, releasing Erin's now bleeding arm) Erin: God DAMMIT!!! Rose: Hold on! I got bandages from our room! Erin: Hurry! This hurts like hell! (Rose quickly grabs the bandages and starts to wrap them around Erin's bleeding arm) Erin: HNN! Rose: It'll be okay Erin! Erin: Hope so! (Rose finishes wrapping Erin's arm) Rose: There! All good! Erin: *Pants looking at her arm* Goddamn it... That hurt... Rose: Well, the bandage should stop the bleeding. Erin: Right.... (Erin looks at the deer's corpse) Erin: Poor little guy.... Rose: It's okay Erin. We're gonna stop this. Erin: Right.... Rose: *Nods* Now come on. We got Doom Seekers to destroy. Erin: Let's do it. (Erin and Rose head into the wastes) Erin:...... Rose:.....You think they're okay? Erin: Grey and Popsicle? Rose: Yeah. Erin: Of course I think they're okay. Rose: Really? Erin: Yeah. I just don't know where they went. Rose: Where do you think they-....... Erin:.......... (The two then look at each other) Rose: They didn't...... Erin:...… *Face palm* Oh my god..... Rose: They went into the woods! Erin: Malindes explicitly told us not to as well! Rose: But why!? Erin: Probably thought they can take all the monsters themselves! Rose: We gotta go stop them! Erin: Yes! …. But.... Rose: I don't like that! Erin: This Doom Seeker problem can't wait. We have to deal with them now. You saw that deer after all. Rose: But Erin- Erin: Rose. It's okay. Besides, they've got each other remember? Rose: Right.... Erin: Now come on. They got their fight and we got ours. Rose: *Sighs* I hate to think how Malindes will react. (Erin and Rose head deeper into woods. Meanwhile Grey and Popsicle are seen in they're own section) Grey: See anything Pop? Popsicle: Nope. Grey: Hmm, weird. Popsicle: You'd expect there to be a lot more activity. Grey: Yeah... (Grey goes and sits against a tree) Grey: Phew. I need a break from walking... (Grey rests his head against the tree. Suddenly he feels something pressed against him) Grey: Hm? (Grey looks to see Popsicle who snuggles against him) Popsicle: Now this is romantic. Grey: Heh, yeah. (Grey smiles and closes his eyes) ???: *Growls* Grey: *Opens eyes* Hm? (Grey looks around, finding nothing) Grey: Pop. Popsicle: Hm? Grey: That wasn't your stomach growling was it? Popsicle: No. I'm not hungry. Grey:...... (Grey looks over at Popsicle's side of the tree. He sees a tall, four-armed mutated monster standing by it looking down at Popsicle) ???:...... Grey: !! POP!!! Popsicle: Huh?? (The monster grabs Popsicle's arm and lifts her up) ???: *Roars* Popsicle: AHH!! WHAT IS THIS THING!!?? Grey: It's one of Malindes's monsters! Looks like the Doom Seekers really DID mutate them! ???: *Snarl* Popsicle: THAT'S NICE BUT NOW IT'S GOT ME!!! Grey: Hang on Pop! I'll- (The monster with one of his arms back hand's Grey knocking him away) Popsicle: GREY!!! Grey: Ow... ???: *Growls* (The monster returns its attention to Popsicle) Popsicle: !! ???: *Roars* Popsicle: Please don't hurt me... ???: *Snarl* Popsicle: *Closes her eyes* (Popsicle's eyes then open back up) Popsicle:.....*Snickers* (Popsicle starts laughing as the monster starts tickling her) Popsicle: H-Hey! Stop that you mutant f-freak! Grey: Wha-?? HEY!!! (Grey stands back up) Grey: Let her go goddammit! (Grey creates an ice blade and runs toward the monster) Grey: EAT THIS!!! (Grey jumps up and stabs into the monster's head, making it drop Popsicle and fall dead) Grey: Gotcha! Popsicle: *Panting* G-Grey... Y-You saved me. Grey: Of course I did. Popsicle: *Smile* (Grey helps Popsicle up) Grey: Well, looks like what Malindes said was true. Popsicle: Yeah. That was......weird. Grey: Guess even though they're mutated and bloodthirsty, they still try to carry out their rehabilitation mission. Popsicle: Kinda cruel if you think about it. Grey: Well we can't judge. Malindes is a happy person and I guess she wants people to be happy no matter how she has to do it. Popsicle: *Shudder* Grey: Still, I expected more to show up. Popsicle: Yeah.....!!! Grey! (Grey then sees a group of mutants approaching) Monster #1: *Roar* Grey: Oh crap. (The scene then cuts to Erin and Rose finishing off a Doom Seeker patrol) Rose: Phew! Another squad down! Erin: *Panting* Yep....Phew..... Rose: You okay? Erin: Yeah yeah I'm...fine. Just a bit dizzy is all... Rose: A-Are you sure? Erin: Y-Yeah don't worry I'm p-perfectly fine. (Erin then stumbles and sits against a nearby rock) Rose: ! Mom! Erin: Oh man..... Rose: Are you all right?! Erin: I.. I think it might be just the blood loss talking... Rose: No....That's not it. (Rose runs to Erin's side. Rose sees what appears to be necrotic flesh coming from under Erin's bandage) Rose:........ (Rose removes the bandage) Rose: *Gasp* (Erin's arm is seen leaking orange fluid instead of blood as her flesh begins to die around the bite wound) Erin:...... Rose: E-Erin? (Erin's skin turns a bit pale) Erin: *Moans* Rosie..... Rose: Shit, that bite really was worse than I thought! I gotta get you back to Malindes! Erin: R-R-Roise…? I.... (Erin collapses to the side) Rose: E-ERIN!!! (Rose picks Erin up and puts her over her shoulder) Rose: Dammit, I gotta hurry! (Rose opens a portal and returns to Malindes's Castle) Rose: MALINDES!! SOMEONE!! HELP!!! (Malindes then appears) Malindes: Rose? What's u- !! Oh no! Erin:..... Rose: Help me! Malindes: U-Uhh let's get her to your room! Rose: Okay! (Rose takes Erin to her room with Malindes. It then cuts to Grey and Popsicle fighting the monsters) Grey: *Kills a monster* Don't let them grab you again Pop! Popsicle: Don't plan on it! (The two keep fighting off the monsters) Grey: God they don't stop coming! Popsicle: Tell me about it! AH!!! (Popsicle is pounced by a monster) Monster: *Roar* Popsicle: GREY!!! Grey: Shit! (Grey runs toward the monster which starts tickling Popsicle) Popsicle: *Laughing* Grey: RAAAAAH!!!! (Grey severs the monster's head from its body before he helps Popsicle up) Popsicle: *Panting* Thanks. Grey: No problem. Now let's run! Popsicle: Run?? (Grey takes Popsicle's arm and they both start running) Monsters: *Roaring* (The monsters run after the two) Popsicle: Where are we going!? Grey: OUT OF HERE!!! Popsicle: But what about- Grey: IT WAS A BAD IDEA!! WE SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO MALINDES! (The two keep running) Popsicle: !! LOOK!! (The fence is seen up ahead) Grey: *Gasp* The fence! Get ready to jump! (The two close in on the fence) Grey: NOW!!! (The two jump over the fence, making it out of the woods) Grey: *Panting* Phew! Popsicle: We....We made it! Grey: Yeah! (The monsters then slam against the fence) Monsters: *Roaring* Grey and Popsicle: !!! (The two back away from the fence) Grey: Whoa. Popsicle:...... (The monsters growl before they turn and run off into the woods) Grey: Made it! (The guards then grab the two by their ears) Popsicle: ! HEY!! Grey: OW OW OW!! Guard #1: What were you thinking!? Guard #2: You two could've been killed! Guard #1: Oh you'll be hearing from Malindes about this! Come on you two! Grey: Seriously?! (The guards drag the two by their ears. It then cuts to Erin lying in bed in her and Rose's room) Erin: *Moans* Malindes: So she was bit?? Rose: Yeah! And her wound started getting all.....Well....that! Mint: The Fire Demons must be carrying some kind of plague. ???: Actually. (A medic is seen inspecting the wound) Medic: This isn't a plague. Malindes: Hm? Medic: It appears to be a magical curse. The same curse that's been turning the wildlife into Doom Seekers as well. Rose: !!! Medic: Meaning if we don't find a counter spell to this, Erin Lorthare will transform into a Doom Seeker herself. (Rose looks in shock and horror) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts